Vernal/History
Events *Battle of Haven Battles Background Approximately ten years prior to the events of RWBY, a young girl inherited the power of the Spring Maiden, either by being the last person in the thoughts of the previous Maiden, or otherwise through a random selection, if the last person the previous host thought of was ineligible for the title. However, the girl's initial determination quickly waned into ineptitude to handle the responsibility, running away and going missing ever since. Three years later, she was then apparently "picked" up by a local tribe of bandits: the Branwen Tribe. After several fruitless attempts to train her, she was killed by the tribe's leader, Raven Branwen, who became the new Maiden. Raven kept her powers a secret, and one of her fellow tribesmen acted as a decoy, renaming herself Vernal. ''RWBY'' Raids in Anima Vernal exited a tent after hearing the captive Weiss Schnee. She held Myrtenaster and relished conversation as she said the tribe will traffic Weiss back to her home in Atlas. When Weiss said her sister Winter Schnee will find and save her, Vernal informed her of General Ironwood recalling his forces, stating that nobody will save her. Later on, she joined the rest of the tribe as Yang Xiao Long entered the camp to confront her mother, Raven. Raven used her powers to create a lightning strike to prevent a fight breaking out between the bandits, Yang and a freed Weiss. She followed Raven's instruction to return Weiss' weapon. In Raven's tent, Vernal poured tea for her and her guests and stood guard outside. She later pointed her weapon at Yang when the latter lost her temper, and she beckoned Yang and Weiss to follow Raven and witness her shapeshifting ability. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Lighting the Fire" Attack on Haven Sometime after Yang and Weiss' departure, Vernal noticed four of Salem's followers arriving at their camp - Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. She informed Raven and later "demonstrated" her Maiden powers to the group. Ultimately, the meeting ended with Cinder promising Raven the death of her brother Qrow in exchange for having Vernal open the chamber to the Relic of Knowledge. After Salem's followers left, Vernal followed then by Raven's request and found that the group was staying on a ship west to the camp. When the bandit leader revealed her plans to take the Relic for the tribe, Vernal promised to do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of their people. Vernal watched as Raven shapeshifted into a bird and headed for Mistral. Vernal then traveled to Haven and followed Cinder as she led the ambush on Qrow Branwen and the Beacon students. Following Raven's orders, she battled Weiss and mocked her for only being a family name. Throughout the fight, Vernal had the upper hand, successfully preventing Weiss from summoning her Arma Gigas and fully depleting her Aura. After the battle turns in favor of Cinder's group, Vernal, Raven and Cinder went to the vault where the Relic is kept. Death As Vernal approached the door to the Relic, Cinder impaled her with her Grimm arm to steal her Maiden powers. Vernal lost consciousness for some time as result, and it is simultaneously revealed to Cinder that Vernal was a decoy for Raven, who was the real Spring Maiden. During the destructive duel between the two Maidens, Vernal regained consciousness and shot Cinder, giving Raven the opportunity to defeat the Fall Maiden. Vernal then succumbed to her wounds, and Raven thanked her and closed her eyes before going to retrieve the Relic. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Perfect Storm" *"The More the Merrier" *"Vault of the Spring Maiden" *"Downfall" Category:History pages